Staubrey One Shots
by Juphea
Summary: Collection d'OS sur Staubrey.


**Coucou tout le monde! Je reviens avec une traduction d'OS Staubrey en attendant que je finisse de traduire quelque chapitre d'une fanfiction BeChloé. J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire autant qu'ils m'ont plus! Vous pouvez retrouver l'histoire originale écrite par YouBrokeOurSpirits** **:** **s/11477683/1/Staubrey-One-Shots**

* * *

Je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était 14h04.

 _Merde. J'ai quatre minutes de retard._

Je courus le plus vite que mes jambes fatiguées pouvait le faire à l'auditorium, où se tenaient tout les entraînements des Bellas. Ça me pris quelques minutes de plus pour arriver là-bas. Je rentrai dans la salle et toutes les Bellas me dévisagèrent avec un regard compatissant et terrifié.

 _Argh elles savent que je vais me faire botter le cul par ma petite-amie assez énervée._

Je grognai, me baissant pour reprendre mon souffle. _Dieu, je ressemble à un rat qui est en train de mourir._

"Stacie!"

 _Aïe, on y est._ Je vis des jambes familières s'arrêtant en face de moi, je pourrai reconnaître ces jambes même si elles étaient couvertes de sacs poubelle. Elles étaient tout ce à quoi je pensais pendant les deux derniers mois. Je bougeai lentement le regard, remontant vers Aubrey avec je l'espère un sourire et pas une grimace après cette course laborieuse. "Hey, bébé..."

"Bébé!" Aubrey se moqua Aubrey en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Oh non, ne m'appelle bébé aux entraînements, c'est le travail, soit professionnel Stacie."

 _La façon qu'elle à de dire mon nom est tellement sexy. Je pourrai la prendre par terre mainte-... Reprends-toi Conrad, ce n'est pas le moment d'être excitée._

Je me rapprochai d'Aubrey espérant que mon haut gris au généreux décolleté la convaincrait. J'allais parler quand Cynthia Rose me devança. "Elle utilise la cartes des gros seins, ce n'est pas juste."

Je lui jetai un regard méprisant et je pus voir la peur dans ses yeux. Je pense que passer du temps avec Aubrey déteint sur moi.

Je revînt sur Aubrey avec un sourire narquois. Je m'avançai encore plus vers elle, mes seins touchant le dos de ses bras qui étaient toujours croisés. Je pouvais voir la détresse et l'hésitation dans ses yeux, elle essayait vraiment de ne pas succomber.

"Aubrey..." Je l'appela, séduisante, en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

"Tu as 10 minutes de retard Stacie." Dit Aubrey à travers ses dents, elle était proche de céder.

Je fis la moue, lui donnant mon meilleur regard de chien battu. Je jure l'avoir entendu gémir en regardant mes lèvres.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil où les Bellas se tenaient et je les vit toutes regarder avec anticipation, attendant ce qu'allais dire Aubrey.

"Bree, s'il te plaît, je ne serais plus jamais en retard." J'avançai ma tête près de la sienne, soufflant de l'air chaud dans son oreille. Je pus retenir le petit sourire qui apparut sur mon visage quand son corps se crispa. _Dieu, l'allumer m'excite vraiment._

"Si tu me laisse tranquille, je te récompenserais avec du sex impressionnant ce soir." Murmurais-je à son oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Je vis quelques gouttes de sueur glisser sur son visage. Elle est tellement belle et sexy quand elle transpire. "Bébé, tu es tellement belle et sexy... Je pourrai te dévorer maintenant."

 _Ok, peut-être que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort mais je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, elle m'excite tellement..._

"Fait un tour pour chaque minute que tu a ratée et deux de plus pour m'avoir appelé bébé à deux reprise."

 _Quoi!?_

Tout arriva tellement vite. Aubrey s'éloigna, se tenant près des Bellas qui rigolaient me lançant un regard d'excuse. Beca était allongée à terre, riant exagérément, trop pour être sa meilleure amie. "Ferme-la!"

Je passa à côté des filles pour aller vers les gradins et je pouvais encore les entendre rire.

Je les bouscula sans regarder derrière moi.

"Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois." Se moqua Beca. "Peut être que si tu ne t'étais pas prostituée pour ça, ça aurait pu marcher."

Je me retourna vers elle et lui donna un regard de tueuse. _Ce corps à toujours ce qu'il veut._ "Personne ne peut résister à mon corps." Dis-je.

"Ouai, totalement." Se moqua une nouvelle fois Beca.

"Peut importe." Je donna à Aubrey un dernier regard avant de poser mes sacs sur les gradins et de faire quelques étirements pour me préparer au long cardio extrêment douloureux que j'avais à faire.

"On dirait un dingo en colère." Dit Amy.

 _Bien sûr que je suis énervée! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes atouts ne marchent pas sur Aubrey._

Pendant mes étirements je sentais le regard d'Aubrey sur moi, me reluquant de temps en temps. J'allais lui faire regretter sa décision d'ignorer mon offre sexuelle.

Les filles travaillaient sur la chorégraphie avec Chloé. Aubrey se tenait en face d'elles donnant des conseils sur leurs mouvement, donc j'attendit que ces yeux se posent sur moi de nouveau, derrière les autres Bellas, et je descendit doucement mes mains vers la fin de mon haut, jouant avec le bord un peu avant de le tirer au dessus de ma tête et de l'enlever. Maintenant je ne portais que ma brassière de sport noire et mon short blanc.

Quand mes yeux retombèrent dans ceux d'Aubrey, je mordit ma lèvre inférieure séduisante et sa mâchoire tomba littéralement sur le sol. _Je t'ai eu!_

Je marchais jusqu'aux escaliers, montant sur la première marche, ignorant le regard d'Aubrey qui errer partout sur son corps. Je me pencha vers l'avant, prétendant refaire mes lacets, lui donnant une incroyable vue de mon cul. Je me sentais vraiment mal de lui faire ça mais elle avait heurté mon ego sexuel.

Je me releva et commença à monter les marchés sans me retourner vers Aubrey qui, j'en étais sûre, me reluquait encore.

Quand j'arrivai aux marches de l'autre côté, j'attrapai automatiquement mes seins pour être sûre qu'ils ne sautent pas trop mais je me rappelai qu'Aubrey regardait toujours et je les laissa aller. _Soyez libres mes bébés, faites votre travail._

Finissant mon premier tour, je regardai Aubrey, dieu elle semblait sortir d'un sauna, son visage était plus rouge que les cheveux de Chloé, et elle semble troublée. _Bien fait pour elle._

Je lui lança un sourire diabolique et continua mon cardio. Si elle allait me faire souffrir douze tours de pure torture, elle devait endurer ça avec moi aussi.

Ce fut au sixième tour que je sentis une main attraper mon coude avec force, me stoppant dans ma course. "C'est quoi ce bor-"

Je m'étrangle à mi-phrase quand je vis Aubrey avec le visage très, très rouge. "Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va Bree!"

Je bougea mes mains pour toucher son visage mais elle attrapa mes mains, les remettant en bas mais ne le lâchant pas. "Je vais bien."

Je regarda dans ses yeux et réalisa qu'ils étaient plus sombre que la normal, rempli de désir. Je vis un éclat dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant, je ne peut savoir ce que c'était mais ça me satisfaisait amplement.

"Tu doit remettre ton haut."

 _Quoi?_

"Je suis désolée, quoi?" Aubrey enfonça pratiquement mon haut dans ma tête.

"Remet ton haut."

Je peut le t-shirt, toujours confuse sur le pourquoi elle me demandait ça. "Je ne suis pas sûre si c'était une requête ou un ordre mais pourquoi je dois le porter?"

"Tu distrait certaine Bellas et j'ai besoin qu'elles soient toutes concentrées pendant l'entraînement." Je donna à Aubrey un regard incrédule. Elle était entrain de regarder à tout sauf moi.

Je regarda les Bellas et vis qu'en effet, Aubrey avait raison. Cynthia Rose, Amy la baleine, Jessica et Chloé lorgnaient sans honte mon corps, leurs bouches légèrement ouvertes. Je crois que CR bavait même un petit peu. Ça faisait me sentir plus confiante à propos de mon corps.

Je revins sur Aubrey et l'attrapa entrain de regarder à mes seins avec ce regard bizarre. _Je jure que si les autres Bellas n'_ _é_ _taient pas l_ _à_ _, je lui sauterai litt_ _é_ _ralement dessus et l'embrasserai sauvagement._

Je décida de lever les choses d'un cran et voir si elle pouvait résister à plus de séduction. J'utilisa mon t-shirt dans ma main pour essuyer la transpiration autour de mon coup et sur mon torse. Je put voir ses yeux suivre ma main, déglutissant bruyamment quand je ralentis le mouvement de ma main. "Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est les Bellas que je perturbe et pas toi, capitaine?"

"Heu... Qu-... Mhmm ouai." Aubrey secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses pensées. _Ouai bien s_ _û_ _r, m_ _ê_ _me un gamin de cinq pourrait savoir que tu mens, b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _._

"Je n'aime la façon qu'elles ont de te regarder." Je suis quasiment sûr qu'Aubrey ne voulait pas dire ça tout haut vu le regard sur son visage.

 _Est-t-elle jalouse?_

"Oh mon dieu, es-tu jalouse?" M'écriai-je choquée. Je ne pensais pas que je verrai un jour Bree semblait aussi vulnérable que ça.

"Non, je ne le suis pas." Dit Aubrey, mentant visiblement. "Okay, peut-être un petit peu."

Quand elle dit ces mots un élan soudain d'adoration et d'amour passa dans mon corps. Cette femme est tellement précieuse.

Je l'attrapa par la nuque, l'amenant dans un baiser passionnel mais doux. J'entendis un gémissement mais je ne suis pas sûr de qui il venait.

J'ouvrit ma bouche, passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure cherchant une entrée qu'elle me donna immédiatement. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, se battant pour dominer avant qu'elle ne commence à sucer ma langue. Ses mains bougèrent sur mon abdomen, ses doigts grattant ma peau -ce qui laissera sûrement quelques marques-.

"VOUS ÊTES PIRES QUE LA ROUQUINE ET LE PETIT TAS LÀ. ASSEZ!" La soudaine voix d'Amy nous fit faire un bond en arrière, essoufflées.

"Qu'est qui ne va pas chez vous les lesbiennes? Toujours à y aller comme des dingos en chaleur." Dit Amy, regardant tour à tour Aubrey et moi, puis Chloé et Beca.

"Meuf, ne me met pas dans ça." Se défendit Beca légèrement agressive. "C'est elles qui agissent comme des adolescentes en chaleur."

"Oh, comme si tu ne déshabiller pas Chloé du regard tout les jours, Hobbit." Je répondis. Sachant très bien que Hobbit était le surnom que Beca aimait le moins.

Beca me donna juste un regard meurtrier, avant que Chloé marche vers elle et masse son dos. "Elle m'a appelé le Hobbit." Dit Beca à voix basse à sa petite-amie mais je suis sûr que tout le monde entendit.

"Je sais bébé, je sais." Répondit Chloé, massant toujours le dos de Beca avec réconfort.

Je retourna mon attention sur Aubrey et juste à ce moment j'oublia ce que j'allais faire -et peut-être comme fonctionner comme un être humain-. _J_ _é_ _sus, ses yeux sont beaux_ _à_ _en couper le souffle._

Je secoua doucement la tête, pour me re-concentrer avant de remettre mon haut. "Voilà, satisfaite?"

"Pas du tout."

Je n'étais pas préparée pour ce qui arriva après. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que la première minute nous étions dans l'auditorium et la suivante on était à mon dortoir. "Enlève ce haut!"

 _Je vous avais dit, personne ne peut résister à ce corps._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur originel:**

 **Si n'importe qui** **à** **des id** **é** **es ou requ** **ê** **te, s'il vous pla** **î** **t n'h** **é** **sitez pas** **à** **me MP ou d'aller sur ma Ask-box sur Tumblr.  
** **Tumblr profile: staubreyfanfiction**

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **Si vous avez des probl** **è** **mes avec l'anglais et que vous voulez quand m** **ê** **me donner vos id** **é** **e** **à** **l'auteur, envoyaient les moi ou commentaient les moi et je lui transmettrai!  
** **J'esp** **è** **re que ce premier OS vous a plu et je vous retrouve sous peu avec le chapitre 1 de la fanfiction!**


End file.
